


【朱白】失

by tianbaisanghua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianbaisanghua/pseuds/tianbaisanghua
Summary: AO3试水





	【朱白】失

**Author's Note:**

> AO3试水

WARNING：落地窗play Dirty Talk

 

―――――――――――――――――――――  
“龙哥，给操不？”

白宇轻蔑地笑，抬起修长的腿跨坐在朱一龙腿上，刚洗过澡的身体上有未干涸的水滴下来，他现在很湿很热。

很湿很热。

他不喜欢朱一龙只盯着他发浪的样子不说话，他们都是男人，情欲来了腹下热胀是怎么一种难耐都知道。

白宇不知道哪儿来的一股气，生生找回了杨修贤的那副轻浮放荡的劲儿，捏了把朱一龙下身的那团软肉，潮湿的眸瞥见底下那人幽深了的眼睛，白宇不屑地挑了挑眉，变本加厉去用手抚慰那团鼓胀的东西。

“龙哥，你忍什么？”

隔着粗糙布料，那团没什么动静的玩意慢慢变得滚烫硬实，强硬地抵着白宇的股间，还有逐渐膨胀变大的趋势。白宇轻嘶一声，抽着凉气笑得让朱一龙心头冒无名火：“朱老师好本事，说硬就硬。”

不知死活。

朱一龙黑沉的眸子底下暗潮涌动，他下意识地舔后槽牙，扶着白宇后腰的手加重了力，把那人的瓷白皮肤上掐出一道红红的指痕。

房间里开了暖气，酒店里的灯光昏黄，打出一片阴影在白色床单上，音箱里放着颓靡又暧昧的trap，变幻莫测的节拍配以幽幻迷离的鼓点一下一下震颤着两人的耳膜，偶尔传出采样过的娇喘搅得气氛急剧升温。

“龙哥，是不是她喘得不好听，那我喘给你听。”

白宇讽刺的笑扎的朱一龙眼睛生疼，他开始把一截手指放在嘴里用舌头舔湿，舌尖划过骨节分明的手留下一道亮晶晶的水痕，折到朱一龙眼睛里衬着黑沉沉的光分明。

“啊...哥哥...要...后面...啊...好痒...”

白宇闭了眼睛，嘴微微张开，吐着难抑的喘息，在朱一龙腿上一下一下合着节拍的停顿，缓慢又重重地蹭过朱一龙的腿间，情动之际，他看到那双好看的眼睛里压着隐隐要礴发的滔天怒火和贪婪的占有欲，白宇笑得更加开心了，脱下那层薄薄的内裤，手指就往股缝间塞去，他故意不用润滑剂，两指强行探进幽穴中拓宽就显极为费力，里头又骚痒又疼。

不过他乐意，他就爱折磨着朱一龙。

时间流的漫长又难熬，朱一龙身下那物肿胀得生疼，不过他没阻止白宇故意磨着他的小动作，任他抬起柔软白皙的屁股用流水的小嘴吃他那两根手指，时不时还擦过他的大腿，然后引发两个人同时的粗重喘息。

“龙哥...肯定就一死人...要么你就...嗯...你不举...啊...”

抵在他胸膛上磨蹭的人嘟囔了几句，终于不放嘴炮了，后穴被手指摩擦得发热发烫，内里被弄得湿热充水，那只支撑在朱一龙身上的手逐渐颤抖发软，就快要卸了力的时候，却被朱一龙一把扣住手腕死死压住他想弹起的腰身，把手指吃进更深的地方，沙哑的声音低得听不出一点情感起伏：

“不举？继续。”

白宇仰着细白的颈子失神地喘息，两条光裸地腿微微发着颤，身后恶意作弄的手不知道什么时候被朱一龙强行按住手背加快了速度抽插，可饥渴难耐的小穴仍然不满足于两根手指的抚慰，突突跳动的穴肉紧紧吸附着他叫嚣着。

他想要更粗的，更大的东西填满他。

额前的汗滴下来迷住了他的眼，视线所及之处皆是一片模糊，他看不清那个人的表情，只能感知到后面被插得一塌糊涂，他无法控制手指进入的速度，被操狠了也只能咬着牙把所有忍不住快要溢出的呻吟咽回肚子里，好不容易从牙缝间挤出几个字，又被迅猛的快感冲得支零破碎。

“朱一龙...你还真他妈...啊...到底进不进来...”

音箱里沉重的bass却能配上跳动而富有旋律的鼓点，轻快活泼的snare如同他的心跳一样鲜活又亢奋，这无疑是最淫荡的音乐。

朱一龙手上动作一顿，圈住白宇细的硌人的手腕把手从他贪吃的小嘴里抽出来，捏住那只无力垂下的手放在嘴边，含住手指舔舐着，温热的口腔包裹着白宇的的指尖，腥咸的肠液濡湿了朱一龙釉质的泛粉唇瓣，把干巴巴等在那儿挨操的白宇看的口干舌燥。

“操...龙哥...到底是我操你...还是，啊――”

底下的人不知道什么时候解开了裤子，没等白宇反应过来，那粗硬硕大的性器就横冲直撞挤进白宇的屁股里，只不过半个头就把白宇逼出一声难抑喘息，刚刚长出来些许胡茬的下巴搁在朱一龙的肩上刺刺地扎他，不疼，多的是痒。

朱一龙想，他应该找台摄像机让那群觉得他是个阳光可爱的大男孩儿的傻孩子们，看看这是一个多么恶劣又放荡的骚货。

如果在平时，朱一龙也许也会装出一副纯良无害的样子迎合他精湛又天衣无缝的表演，装作被他气的露出无奈又宠溺的笑，骗取那些带着意味深长又赤裸裸的暧昧眼光。

可现在不一样，他只想操翻这个坐在他胯上不断扭动着腰胯求欢的浪货。

朱一龙红了眼，手上一使劲儿狠狠抓住白宇两片白嫩饱满的臀肉往下坐，性器一举破开穴口顶进无比通常润滑的甬道内，高热的穴肉在一瞬间绞缠而上，吸着跳动的柱身收缩着。白宇被滚烫的性器突如其来的插入给弄得眼前一黑，硬生生被逼出一声拔高了的呻吟：

“嗯...啊！！”

还没等到人的不应期过去，朱一龙忍不了，他开始把那根被小嘴裹得严严实实的肉棒肆意在白宇体内顶弄起来，他顺着记忆找到了那个消魂欲死的点，刁钻地开始研磨起那个点来。

要不了多久，方才还能犟着顶撞他几句的人，此刻呻吟便如同洪水开了闸一般倾泻而出，他被撞的挂在朱一龙身上摇摇欲坠，平日里乌黑的眸子染上一层朦胧的水汽，臀瓣两股都被打出一片淫靡的红艳，却仍然要边啃朱一龙泛红的耳尖，边断断续续地嘴硬：

“朱一龙...啊...我搞的你爽不爽..嗯？”

真是...太不乖了。

朱一龙的眼睛终于在这一刻变得极度阴谲危险，他架起白宇两条长腿扣在小臂上，从椅子上站了起来，向酒店里的落地窗走去。

白宇再也绷不住肆意的样子，他惊恐地看着朱一龙被疯狂和欲念吞噬的猩红眼睛，眼底涌上一抹不可置信，他拼命扒拉着朱一龙钳住他的手臂，两腿无力蹬着却依然摆脱不了朱一龙的束缚，他气的颤抖，咆哮着问他：“朱一龙，你要干什么！！”

他没回答他的问题，只是牢牢摁住他扭动着要逃的身体，可惜这个看上去挺凶但实际上没多少力气的男人在扑腾了几下之后只能干瞪着眼，由男人抱着他去了窗边。把他放下来之后还没等他缓过力气去挣扎就一把把人的脑袋磕在落地窗上压住他，又顺势托了他的腰部往后变成塌陷的姿势，为了支撑平衡而不至于滑落，白宇只能把两臂抵在玻璃上，扭头不去看前面。

还真像自己在撅着屁股求他操一样。白宇在心里忿忿地咬牙。

窗户是单面镜，白宇知道这事儿，不过全裸着面对整个西安的灯火通明，繁华璀璨的奇丽夜景，终归有难以启齿的羞耻如杂草一般在他心底疯狂蔓长，他回头去看朱一龙，刚想开口求饶，却被毫不留情的撞击冲碎完整的句子。

“啊...朱一龙...不要...啊啊...”

朱一龙两手托了那人的屁股把性器狠狠钉进他最湿最软的深处，他抬起胯骨“啪啪”地撞在白宇的臀尖上，拍的肉浪一颤一颤的，他飞快而迅猛地把肉棒次次深插又整根拔出，穴口被摩擦得红肿，都快要含不住黏滑的肉棒而滑脱，充盈的淫水从里头汩汩地冒出来又被打成白白的泡沫积在两个人的交合之处自白宇的腿缝间留下来，滴在地板上隐秘不见。

“啊...太快了...要到了啊啊...啊...”

白宇胡乱摇着脑袋，汗湿了的柔软发丝垂在眼前，他一睁眼，看到的就是整个光怪陆离的三千世界。他手指虚空抓成一团紧紧攥着想抵御后面疯狂涌动的快感，却无济于事地被朱一龙强行掰开手指紧紧相扣，一只手摸上他前端的性器阻碍他的高潮。

他伸手去抠朱一龙的手臂，眼里掉了簌簌的泪下来，他居然被操哭了。

他不闹了，他好难受。

男人滚烫的身躯覆上他的背后，他听到男人低沉的声音对他耳语：

“小白...你说如果这面镜子不是单向的，那现在整个西安的人都会看到你在被我操，万众瞩目的大明星白宇居然像个荡妇一样翘着屁股求操，对了，你应该瞧瞧你的屁股有多浪，它在告诉我，你这张淫荡的小嘴有多甜……”

脏话让他后面更加食髓知味地缠紧朱一龙的性器，他带着哭腔讨饶，一遍遍喊着朱一龙，求他放过自己：“哥...哥哥...啊...求你了...我要...射...啊啊...”

白宇失神地喃喃着，阻断高潮的难受和磨死人的快感逼得他发疯，口水从嘴巴里头不受控制地留下来沾在胡茬上随着身体一甩一甩地晃动，他已经被操得脑子一片空白了。朱一龙扯出一个阴郁的笑，手渐渐抚上白宇的脖颈一点一点收拢，身下动作愈发加快，把白宇顶得昏昏沉沉地，快感逐渐堆积到麻木，他看着白宇呜呜着从喉咙里发出几声含糊不清的呜咽，手指在玻璃上不住划拉着，眼睛里的光一点一点涣散，整个人都像一直坏掉的木偶一样在他怀里疯狂抖动着。

他终于在白宇即将窒息的那一刻放开了他，滚烫的精液喷涌着浇灌着他娇纵的肉壁，把人烫的一抖一抖抽搐着，瘫软在他怀里跟离水之鱼似的大口喘息，跟迷路似的孩子一般抱着他紧紧地不撒手，一个劲儿地往他里头钻。

他心满意足地扬起一抹笑，柔声安慰着怀里吓坏了的人，轻轻摸着他光裸颤抖的脊背，抬起他的脸，吻掉他的眼泪，看着他呆呆的眼睛，重新把人压在床上。这一次，不乖的坏孩子终于乖巧地抬起了他的腿，大喇喇地被朱一龙看尽了刚才在腿间留下的糜烂，朱一龙拈了之间一点腥浊的白液在之间，塞进白宇的嘴里，搅着小巧的舌尖。

他温柔的眼睛注视着他，像是要把人溺死在他如汪洋般深沉幽暗的眼底。他呢喃着，情人般缱绻缠绵：

“这样才乖。”

 

END.


End file.
